Tu me cambiaste la vida
by Pgrr
Summary: Todo ha llegado a su fin, después de una dura y fría batalla, el miedo, el pánico se ha ido, Voldemort esta muerto, para nunca volver. Muchos mortífagos murieron, otros están arrepentidos y otros más huyeron. Pero como en toda guerra, hay gente que no vive para contar sus experiencias en la guerra, como son los casos de Fred Weasley, Tonks y Lupin entre otros.
1. Chapter 1

Todo ha llegado a su fin, después de una dura y fría batalla, el miedo, el pánico se ha ido, Voldemort esta muerto, para nunca volver. Muchos mortífagos murieron, otros están arrepentidos y otros más huyeron. Pero como en toda guerra, hay gente que no vive para contar sus experiencias en la guerra, como son los casos de Fred Weasley, Tonks y Lupin entre otros.

La familia Weasley ha perdido un hijo, un hermano, y Hogwarts en general ha perdido un alumno divertido y un gran amigo. Fred siempre lograba verle el lado divertido a la vida, siempre lograba sacar de quicio a su madre, pero siempre estaba ahí para sus amigos y su familia.. Ahora solo será un recuerdo en los corazones de todos los que lo conocieron.

La pequeña pelirroja Weasley, es una joven muy hermosa y talentosa, pelirroja como todos en su familia, y unos ojos miel idénticos a los de su madre, su cara llena de pecas y una sonrisa muy tierna, aplicada y deportista impacto a más de un joven en Hogwarts pero solo tuvo ojos para un solo chico: Harry Potter..

Harry Potter un joven de cabello negro azabache, despeinado, unos ojos verdes esmeraldas muy hermosos, una cicatriz en forma de rayo adorna su frente, y unos anteojos que le recuerda que es la viva imagen de su difunto padre, excepto por los ojos que son los de su madre, que curiosamente es pelirroja igual a la chica que robó su corazón. El con tan solo 17 años venció al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, claro con ayuda, pero tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios en el camino, incluyendo arriesgando la vida de quienes más quiere como lo son sus mejores amigos Ron & Hermione y claro, su querida y amada pelirroja y todos los Weasley, y ahora que Fred no está, no quiere ver a la familia pelirroja a los ojos, pues se siente responsable de su dolor, los Weasley lo han tratado como un miembro más, aunque no lo sean y se los agradece, pero el siente que no le van a perdonar el haber permitido que ellos participaran en la batalla cuando el problema era entre él y Voldemort o eso era lo que Harry creía.

Ginny esta muy triste, no ha parado de llorar en toda la tarde desde que vio el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo, cuando vio a Voldemort y a Harry "muerto", su corazón estaba dando sus últimos latidos. Ahora esta en la recámara de las chicas, sollozando, aferrada a la almohada, Harry esta frente al lago, no quiere ver a los ojos ni a su mejor amigo ni a la chica que tanto ama.  
-Hola-dijo una voz atrás de él  
-Hola Minnie..  
-Puedo sentarme?  
-Seguro  
-Harry.. Sé lo que piensas nada de esto es tu culpa  
-Lo es, Hermione.. Entenderé si los Weasley no quieren saber nada de mí y si Teddy me va a odiar por el resto de su vida..  
-No, no.. Eso no va a pasar, Harry, por favor.. No sigas..  
-Es que no entiendes? Si yo me hubiera entregado antes NADA de esto estaría pasando  
-Harry, entiende.. Aunque hubiera ocurrido así, de todos modos hubiéramos perdido a mucha gente-dijo Hermione-Harry escúchame.. Sé que amas a Ginny, ella te necesita.. Tienes que ir con ella  
-No, no.. No puedo, sé que me odia  
-No, claro que no..  
-Cómo lo sabes?  
-Por que Harry, estamos hablando de Ginny, ella sabe muy bien que esto podría pasar.. Nadie se imaginaba que Fred moriría pero aún así no es tu culpa  
-Aún así no hablaré ni con Ginny ni con Ron.. Por favor si los ves y si preguntan por mí diles que no me has visto o algo por el estilo  
-Harry, por favor.. No puedes dejar sola a Ginny y tampoco a Ron, ellos te necesitan, Ron es tu mejor amigo, no lo puedes dejar solo en estos momentos.. y si amas a Ginny tienes que estar con ella..  
-Yo quiero verla, estar con ella y decirle que aún la amo.. Pero y si ella no quiere verme y menos escucharme  
-Ay Harry, ve con ella..-dijo Hermione-Confía en mí.. Tengo un presentimiento..  
-De verdad?  
-Alguna vez te he mentido acerca de mis presentimientos..?  
-Pues no  
-Anda, ve con ella  
-Iré, pero..  
-Pero qué?  
-Solo si tú vas con Ron.. -dijo Harry y le sonrió a su amiga  
-No, Ron esta muy triste.. No esta para que yo..  
-El te necesita..-dijo Harry  
-Harry, no insistas  
-Además deben hablar de muchas cosas  
-No sé de que hablas-dijo Hermione haciendo como si no supiera de que hablaba su amigo  
-No sabes mentir, Hermione  
-Anda, Harry ve con Ginny  
-Pero tu ve con Ron  
-Bien-dijo Hermione y se fue rumbo a la sala común a ver a Ron

Harry se levantó y cuando iba a la torre de Gryffindor se topó con Ginny, quien no pudo evitar abrazarlo, y Harry le respondió el abrazo y sintió el aroma de su cabello.. Oía como su amada sollozaba..  
-Como estás, Ginny?-dijo cuando por fin estaban sentados frente al lago..  
-Mal, Harry.. Me duele mucho el alma-Ginny sollozaba sin parar

Harry la abrazó y besó su cabellera..  
-Desahógate-dijo Harry-Gin  
-Si?  
-Perdóname..-dijo Harry con ojos llorosos.. -Perdóname, por mí culpa estas sufriendo  
-No es tu culpa-dijo Ginny y le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares-Nada de esto lo es, no te culpes..-lloró

Harry ahora secó las lágrimas de Ginny..  
-Lo es, Gin.. Por mi culpa estas pasando por esto..  
-Yo no te culpo  
-Gin, por favor.. si me dices que no quieres volverme a verme o hablarme lo entenderé  
-Oh no seas tonto, Harry.. Yo no te culpo por esto, nada de esto lo es..-dijo Ginny-Y yo sé que todos en mi familia piensan lo mismo  
-Aún así lamento que hayas perdido a Fred, sé lo que se siente..

Ginny asintió..  
-Me duele el alma, Harry.. Me duele que el se haya ido..  
-Lo sé, te entiendo..  
-Aún no entiendo.. Por que se tuvo que morir? Por que?-sollozó Ginny en el pecho de Harry  
-Eso yo no lo sé tampoco, pero lo que sí sé.. Es que él junto con todos los que murieron por las buenas son héroes..  
-Ahora solo será un recuerdo..-sollozó Ginny  
-Te voy a decir algo.. Que una vez Sirius me dijo..-dijo Harry-Los que nos aman jamás nos dejan.. Están aquí-dijo Harry y señalo el pecho de Ginny  
-Gracias por escucharme, Harry..  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, te lo debía.. No sabes cuánto..  
-Por que lo dices?  
-Por estar conmigo cuando nadie más me entendía..  
-Tranquilo, no es nada-sonrió Ginny  
-Me gusta que sonrías.. Extrañé tanto tu sonrisa..-dijo Harry  
-Y yo te eché de menos..-dijo Ginny  
-Y yo a ti.. -dijo Harry-Y hay algo que tu no sabes..  
-Que?  
-Que te amo..  
-Si fuera así no me hubieras abandonado  
-Ya te dije la razón  
-Me hubieras dejado acompañarte  
-Te habrían matado.. Y yo no hubiera podido con eso en mi conciencia-dijo Harry  
-En serio me amas?  
-No sabes cuánto.-dijo Harry-Te amo y mucho..-dijo y la besó...

Ginny le respondió el beso..  
-También te amo..-dijo Ginny

Harry quería declarársele a Ginny en ese momento, pero prefirió esperar, por que afirma que no es el mejor momento el que esta pasando la pelirroja y declarársele y andar demostrando cariñitos cuando toda la familia esta triste, hubiera sido el colmo, por eso Harry decidió esperar y Ginny lo supuso y estuvo de acuerdo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hermione llegó a la sala común, pero ahí no estaba Ron, fue al cuarto de los chicos y nada, lo fue a buscar por todos lados, hasta que llegó a la torre de astronomía.. Lo vi observando el cielo, Hermione se fue acercando poco a poco, puso su delicada mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, el joven se sobresaltó y giró hacia donde estaba la chica.

Ella lo observó con ternura, y el en su mirada reflejaba tristeza, a Hermione no le gustaba para nada esa mirada, pues no tenía el brillo que siempre tiene, se topó con esos ojos que siempre le han parecido hermosos y encantadores.  
-Hermione.. ¿Que haces aquí?  
-No quieres que este aquí?  
-No, no.. No es eso.. Es que creí que estabas con Ginny..  
-Oh.. Ella esta con Harry..-dijo Hermione  
-Ah..-dijo Ron  
-Ron, lamento tanto que estes pasando por esto, de verdad  
-Gracias-dijo Ron y volvió a fijar sus ojos en las estrellas-Tu crees que el quería morirse  
-Nadie quiere morir, Ron..  
-Pero tenía que morir.. Pudo haberse evitado, debí suponer que..  
-Ron, por favor..  
-Yo estaba ahí, Hermione.. Pude haber evitado su muerte.. Pero no fue así-dijo Ron golpeando el barandal de la escalera..  
-Sé que debes sentirte culpable, pero no es tu culpa, sabes Harry siente lo mismo  
-Que? Se siente culpable?  
-Si, es Harry, ya sabemos que siempre quiere ser pesimista consigo mismo.. y hecharse siempre la culpa-dijo Hermione  
-Pero nada de esto lo es..  
-Cree que lo odias, cree que ni tú ni Ginny y toda tu familia lo va a aceptar nuevamente  
-Eso es ridículo.. No tiene la culpa de nada.. Fue el maldito mortífago que fue más listo que nosotros y  
-Ron, por favor, no te sigas torturando..  
-Es que Hermione, como quieres que me sienta? Hace un par de horas perdí a mi hermano  
-Lo sé, sé que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero no te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo, y volverás a ser el mismo de antes  
-No creo que eso suceda, sin Fred nada será lo mismo.. Sin sus bromas, sin que me este molestando junto con George..  
-Sé que nada será lo mismo, pero a partir de hoy se inicia una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, Ron.. Yo te voy a ayudar a recuperar tu sonrisa..  
-Hermione, te agradezco que seas así conmigo..  
- sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, si necesitas algo, solo dímelo  
-Lo sé y gracias..-dijo Ron  
-No hay de qué..

Ron y Hermione se encaminaron a ir al Gran Comedor para ayudar a los heridos o a organizar los funerales.. A Hermione se le partía el alma ver a Ron así, no podía verlo así, anhelaba con volverlo a ver sonreír a ser el mismo Ronald que siempre ha amado, y muchas veces odiado..

A pesar de que son muy diferentes Ron y Hermione se quieren y mucho. Y se demostraron ese amor cuando ambos se dieron un beso en medio de una batalla.. Ambos desean decirse lo que sienten, pero son tan tercos y orgullosos, que no quieren por miedo a arruinar su amistad mutua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-  
Llegó la noche, y todos se fueron o trataron de dormir o mínimo descansar un poco. Harry estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, viendo hacia el techo pensando en todos los caídos, como hubiera deseado que sus padres estuvieran con él y poder pedirles consejos.

Ron estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, sus ojos no se despegaban del fuego, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, había estado llorando parte de la madrugada y bajo a la sala común para que nadie lo escuchara o viera llorar. Hermione bajó por que no podía dormir debido a las pesadillas, sobre la tortura que sufrió en casa de los Malfoy.

Lo vio.. Ron escuchó que alguien bajó y se limpió las lágrimas, y volteó a ver quien era.. Y vio a Hermione.  
-Hermione, no puedes dormir?  
-No.-confesó Hermione-Puedo sentarme?  
-Seguro

Hermione tomó asiento..  
-Por que no puedes dormir?-dijo Ron a la castaña  
-No sé.. Creo que es por que tengo miedo  
-Miedo de qué? No tienes que temer..  
-De no volver a ver a mis padres, soñé que..  
-Que soñaste?  
-Que mis padres..-dijo Hermione y soltó un sollozo  
-Oh.. -dijo Ron y la abrazó-No te preocupes, vas a ver que ellos están bien.. No tienes de que preocuparte..  
-Tengo miedo de que los haya perdido para siempre  
-No, Hermione, no temas.. Vas a ver que tus padres están muy bien, muy pronto los vas a volver a ver..  
-Y si no es así?  
-No digas eso-dijo Ron-Verás que sí

Hermione asintió.. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que el la besó.. Ella le respondió el beso, sintieron y confirmaron sus sentimientos.. Al despegarse, se miraron y el le regaló una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió..  
-Yo.. -dijo Hermione sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse del cabello de su amigo  
-Yo..-dijo Ron, con las orejas rojas..  
-Tengo que irme..-dijo Hermione  
-Si creo que yo también iré a dormir-dijo Ron-Segura que estas bien?  
-Sí, y tú?  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Ron y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa..  
-Buenas noches..-dijo Hermione  
-Buenas noches-dijo Ron-Descansa..  
-Igual tú-dijo Hermione

Hermione se estaba por ir al dormitorio cuando regresó a donde estaba Ron y besó la mejilla de este... Ron puso su mano donde sintió el beso.. Sonrió embobado haciendo que Hermione sonriera tiernamente..  
-Tengo que decirle.. Tengo que lograrlo.. Pero ¿Cómo? Y si no me corresponde?-se dijo Ron..-Tengo que buscar la manera de decirle lo que siento por ella..


	3. Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente, Ron se levantó, se bañó y se arregló para ir al funeral de su hermano, sonrió cuando oyó los ronquidos de Neville, notó que también estaban Seamus y Dean, bajó a la sala común y vio que ahí estaban Harry y Ginny conversando, y sonrió al ver que Harry trataba de animar a Ginny, solo Harry tenía permiso de estar con su hermanita, aunque eso no significaba que no podría romperle la cara si la hacía llorar otra vez..  
-Buenos días, Ron-dijo Ginny  
-Hola.. ¿Como están?  
-Estamos bien-dijo Ginny-No te preocupes  
-Y Hermione?  
-No tarda y baja..-dijo Ginny sonriendo a la pregunta de su hermano, era obvio que estaba interesado en la castaña  
-Este, bien.. A que hora es el funeral?-dijo Ron  
-En una hora y media-dijo Ginny con tristeza-Crees que a Fred le gusten las flores blancas?  
-Las que le lleves, le encantarán-sonrió Harry a la pelirroja  
-Ginny-dijo Harry

Ron entendió que su amigo quería estar a solas con su hermana y se fue de ahí..  
-Que tienes Harry?-dijo Ginny  
-Este.. Me gustaría que me acompañaras al Valle de Godric.. es que quiero ver a mis padres..  
-Claro, Harry.. Pero yo creo que eso es algo personal..  
-No, no. Bueno sí, pero quiero que me acompañes, me gustaría que bueno presentarte como mi novia.. Claro si quieres serlo aún  
-Claro que sí-dijo Ginny-Harry, sería un honor ser tu novia, por supuesto que sí, mil veces sí-sonrió-Me alegraste el día, Harry.. Gracias  
-No gracias a ti por aceptar serlo, después de que yo..  
-Harry no sigas-dijo Ginny-Por favor..

Harry asintió..  
-Me gustaría llevarles flores a mis padres.. ¿Que flores crees que serían de su agrado?-dijo Harry  
-No lo sé  
-Y si le llevó Lilias.. bueno es que mi madre era Lily.. y..  
-Sí, te entiendo.. -sonrió Ginny-Gracias por estar conmigo, en este día..  
-No tienes por que agradecerme, ya te lo debía  
-Por que?  
-Por que cuando más te necesitaba siempre estabas allí  
-También Hermy..  
-Si, pero ella es mi amiga, mi hermana.. Acaso estas celosa de tu mejor amiga?  
-No, no.. Ella esta enamorada de Ronald.. Es que oí cosas en tu ausencia y..  
-Nah, no hagas caso.. Siempre he tendido y tendré ojos para ti  
-No soy tonta, Potter, te fijaste primero en Cho  
-Pero era un niño, me fije en su cara, y cuando salí con ella descubrí que era una chica muy llorona  
-En serio?-dijo Ginny riendo  
-Y luego supe  
-De mi existencia?  
-No, no.. No es que bueno, te veía como la hermana de mi mejor amigo y eras como la chica prohibida, por que bueno no quería problemas con Ron.. De por sí es celoso, si pensó que amaba a Hermione.. Imagínate..  
-Si, mi hermanito es muy celoso, pero eso lo delata fácilmente, el amor que le tiene a Hermione lo reflejaba en sus celos y su preocupación por Hermione..

En eso baja Hermione y Ron lo nota y se acerca a ella..  
-Hola-dijo Ron  
-Hola-dijo Hermione

Harry y Ginny sonriendo, Harry se levantó y ofreció su mano a Ginny para que la tomara y caminaran juntos al patio de la escuela donde sería el funeral.

En el Funeral, la profesora Mcgongalla habló, también el ministro y claro pidieron que hablara Harry, Harry no quería y se oponía a hablar, pensaba que el era el menos indicado para hablar, pero todo mundo quería que el hablara después de todo, el era el que había matado a Voldemort y había hecho que la paz reinara en esos momentos..

Después de eso, las familias enterraron a sus muertos.. Los señores Weasley estaban abrazados, la señora Weasley lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su esposo, mientras este acariciaba sus pelirrojos cabellos y trata de no llorar para no poner más triste a su mujer y a sus hijos.

Angelina se acercó a George y tomó su mano.. Este agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, triste pero agradecida. Harry abrazaba a Ginny, mientras esta sollozaba. Ron lloraba en silencio, Hermione lo notó y se acercó a él y tomó su mano.. Este la miró y le sonrió..  
-Gracias-le susurró  
-De nada-susurró Hermione

El ataúd de Fred estaba sobre una mesa de madera.. George tocó el ataúd..  
-Te voy a extrañar, Freddie.. No sabes cuánto, hermano.. Gracias por ser el mejor hermano..

George comenzó a llorar, Angelina lo abrazó, quería mucho a George, los 2 eran sus mejores amigos, y la pérdida de uno de ellos, le dolía hasta el alma.. Cuando lo enterraron, Hermione dejó una corona de flores sobre las tumbas de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, y todos los que fallecieron que llegó a conocer..

Llegaron a la Madriguera y para colmó comenzó a llover, la señora Weasley se fue a la cocina a distraerse un poco, George se encerró en su habitación, Harry y Ron comenzaron a jugar ajedrez mientras que Hermione y Ginny subieron a conversar.  
-Ron tengo que decirte algo  
-Me vas a decir que tu y mi hermana regresaron-dijo Ron y movió ágilmente su pieza de ajedrez  
-Sí, no te molesta?  
-Por que me molestaría, siempre quise que tu fueras el novio de Ginny.. Solo no la hagas sufrir..  
-No te preocupes-dijo Harry y movió su pieza de ajedrez  
-En serio, Potter.. Si la lastimas, la cicatriz en la frente no será la única que tendrás-dijo Ron-Jaque mate-sonrió Ron  
-Y tú? Cuándo hablarás con Hermione?-dijo Harry a su amigo  
-No lo sé.. Espera, que se supone que le tengo que decir?  
-Ya sabes de que hablo, Ron-dijo Harry  
-No, en realidad no lo sé  
-Hablas como Hermione, ambos son completamente igual de necios..  
-Espera, me estas diciendo o crees que yo estoy enamorado de Hermione?-dijo Ron  
-Sí, no lo creo, estoy seguro de eso  
-Pues imaginas cosas-dijo Ron riendo  
-No sabes mentir, amigo.. Solo dile que la amas..  
-No, no y no-dijo Ron  
-Oh vamos..-dijo Harry-Ve por ella, anda.. Ve antes de que se vaya  
-A donde planea irse?  
-Pues en búsqueda de sus padres  
-Pues es que no sé como decirle  
-Solo díselo  
-No sé como  
-Hallarás la manera  
-Necesito decirle pero que tal si la riego  
-No la vas a regar.. No te preocupes, solo dile

En el cuarto de Arriba:  
-Hermione, que crees?  
-Que?-dijo Hermione  
-Harry y yo somos novios de nuevo  
-Eso es genial-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga  
-Sí, lo es.. Y sabes que sería más genial?  
-Que?  
-Que tu y Ronald fueran novios  
-Eso jamás pasará  
-No te resignes, estoy segura que mi hermano no tarda en declararte  
-Y si nunca lo hace? Ginny yo no puedo estar esperándolo?  
-Solo espéralo un poco  
-Ginny, ni si quiera hemos hablado del beso  
-Beso? Cuál beso?-dijo Ginny-No me digas que te besó  
-Ja! Ya quisieras, Yo lo besé

Ginny gritó emocionada  
-Cállate-dijo Hermione sonriendo  
-Lo siento, pero es que amiga, eso es genial  
-Tranquila, no es algo del otro mundo  
-Para ti lo es, y dime? Que tal fue? Te correspondió el beso? Besa bien?  
-Ginny! Son muchas preguntas, en primera sí me respondió el beso, segundo no te diré si besa bien o no-dijo Hermione comenzando a sonrojarse  
-No te preocupes, tu sonrojo delató todo, se besaron, te correspondió el beso.. Si te ama.. Solo falta que te lo diga  
-Ay amiga.. Te haces ilusiones, estoy segura que el solo me correspondió el beso por compromiso no por que me quiera en realidad  
-Eres muy ingenua, Hermione.. Mi hermano te adora, lo veo en sus ojos..  
-Pues si es así como tu lo dices por que no me ha dicho nada  
-Por que es Ronald de quien hablamos, no le es fácil hablar de sentimientos y menos con la chica que quiere.. Dale tiempo, ya te buscará

En los días siguientes, Ron no decía nada a Hermione y viceversa. Una noche Ron salió al lago a pensar, Hermione también se levantó porque no tenía sueño, y decidió salir a caminar un poco cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo.  
-Hola Ron, no puedes dormir?  
-No, es que ha sido una semana muy dura..  
-Lo sé-dijo Hermione  
-Hermione  
-Si?  
-Hay algo que he querido decirte durante estos días pero no me he atrevido a decirte  
-Y que es?  
-Es que yo.. Yo.. Yo.. Yo  
-Quieres que hablemos del beso?-dijo Hermione  
-Si, quiero saber que opinas?  
-Pues yo... Ron yo.. Tu que piensas del beso?  
-Pues yo, yo te quiero Hermione.. Y mucho..

Hermione no sabía que decir.. Se quedó boquiabierta..  
-Ron en serio?  
-Si, jamás te bromearía con algo así  
-No lo creo-dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que escuchaba  
-Sabía que esto pasaría, quedé como idiota  
-Ron-dijo Hermione  
-Sabía que no debía decirte, sabía que perdería tu amistad, pero no, tenía que hacerle caso a Harry y a mi hermanita y a todos, entiendo que no quieras saber de mí.. Lo entiendo  
-Ron  
-No, Hermione.. Ya entendí, soy un idiota

Como Ron no le hacía caso, Hermione lo besó..  
-Si, eres un idiota-dijo Hermione  
-Eso crees?  
-Si, lo eres.. Por no haberme dicho eso antes..-sonrió Hermione-También te quiero  
-En serio?  
-No bromearía con algo así, Ronald-dijo Hermione  
-Es que.. Tú, tú...Enamorada de mí?  
-Si, difícil creerlo, aceptarlo, pero no imposible... Tú eres quien me robó el corazón, tu y nadie más

Ron la besó.. Y Hermione le respondió el beso  
-Ya estamos a mano..-dijo Ron y Hermione sonrió-Hermione..  
-Sí?  
-Una última pregunta pero no menos importante.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-Claro que sí-dijo Hermione

Ron sonrió, se tomaron de las manos y entraron a calentarse a la Madriguera..


	4. Chapter 4

Una Semana después, Harry decidió ir al Valle de Godric a visitar a sus padres, ese lugar le traían recuerdos, aunque el era un niño cuando todo ocurrió, ese lugar fue donde nació y vivió todo 1 año con sus padres. Más tarde pasaría a la casa de Andromeda para cuidar del pequeño Teddy mientras ella hacía unas compras, Harry con gusto aceptó, era el mejor momento para ganarse a su ahijado y convivir con él, y hubiera deseado que hubiera sido así en su caso, pues con su padrino no convivió mucho, pero aún así lo llegó a admirar y a querer como un padre, Ginny iría con él, Harry quería que sus padres conocieran a Ginny, oficialmente como su novia.

-Estas seguro que quieres que te acompañe?  
-Seguro-dijo Harry y besó la mejilla de la pelirroja  
-Pero es que son tus padres  
-Y son tus suegros  
-Aún no estamos casados  
-Pero considéralos así  
-De acuerdo-sonrió la pelirroja..

Llegaron al Valle de Godric, caminaron rumbo al pateon y él las vio, se acercó a las tumbas de sus padres, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al verlas, le dolía que sus padres no estuvieran ahí para compartir la alegría de que todo había acabado, pero ellos eran parte de su lucha y agradecía con todo el corazón, su sacrificio.

Ginny besó a su novio en la mejilla y lo dejó solo un momento..

-Hola-dijo Harry a las tumbas-Mamá-dijo tocando la tumba de su madre-Papá-dijo haciendo lo mismo pero en la tumba de su padre-Gracias por todo, por fin se acabó, y saben que más, Sirius me comentó que era común que los Potter nos fijaramos en las pelirrojas.. Y es verdad, algo tienen que son muy hermosas-sonrió al acordarse de su novia-Mi novia es hermosa, papá.. Es pelirroja, con unos ojos miel tan lindos, y una sonrisa tan tierna.. -dijo sonriendo

Sin darse cuenta Ginny estaba escuchando a su novio y lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas..  
-Y saben me encanta que defienda lo correcto, que no se deje vencer por nada ni nadie.. Es una leona-sonrió  
-Y tú eres tan lindo-dijo Ginny  
-Gin-dijo Harry-Ven-dijo ofreciendo su mano-Acércate

Ginny tomó la mano de su novio y caminó hacia él..  
-Mamá, papá.. Les presentó a Ginny, mi novia-dijo Harry sonriendo  
-Sr y Sra. Potter, su hijo es un buen chico, talentoso y divertido.. Lo quiero por lo que es, no por ser una leyenda viviente..  
-Gracias Gin-dijo Harry y la besó en los labios..

Sintieron una brisa..  
-Crees que esten felices?  
-Claro que sí, Harry.. Lo único que quieren los padres es la felicidad de su hijo  
-Lo sé.. -dijo Harry y vio las tumbas de sus padres y les dejo una corona de flores-Los amo

Sin darse cuenta los fantasmas de Lily y James los veían, Lily sollozaba..  
-Lil's estas llorando?-dijo James a Lily  
-Sí.. Mi pequeño, James.. Mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre  
-Oh Lil's..-dijo James abrazando a su esposa..  
-Mi bebé, James..  
-Sí, lo ves? Te lo dije.. Los Potter tenemos una particular obsesión por las pelirrojas..  
-Es que las pelirrojas somos únicas  
-Y sexies-dijo James y besó a su esposa en los labios..

James y Lily desaparecieron.. Ahora volviendo con Harry y Ginny ellos regresaron a la Madriguera y ahí estaba una chica de cabello negro, rizado y ojos miel.  
-Ginny, llegaste.. Aquí la señorita te esta buscando

Harry besó a su novia en los labios y le sonrió, Ginny sabía exactamente quien era la chica, era la capitana de las Arpías de Holyphead.. Ginny se acercó a hablar con ella, Harry fue en busca de sus amigos.  
-Si buscas a Ronald y Hermione, están en limpiando el cobertizo-sonrió la señora Weasley  
-Gracias..  
-Querido  
-Si?  
-Gracias por todo, Harry  
-No gracias a ustedes, por hacerme parte de su familia  
-No agradezcas cariño, yo sé que donde quieran que estén tus padres, están muy orgullosos de ti, como lo estamos nosotros..  
-Gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo

Harry salió a buscar a sus amigos, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, los encontró despeinados..  
-No quiero saber-dijo Harry sonriendo antes de que sus amigos se explicaran-Aunque agradezco que hayan tenido confianza conmigo en decirme que ya son novios  
-Tu tampoco nos comentaste nada de lo tuyo con Ginny-se defendió Ron  
-Oh vamos-rió Hermione-No pasó nada aquí, cierto Ron?  
-Si no paso nada  
-Bueno, tengo que irme  
-A donde vas?-preguntó Hermione  
-A buscar a Teddy, me toca cuidarlo hoy  
-Oh bueno.. Suerte-dijo Ron

En eso Ginny sale emocionada y besa a Harry en los labios..  
-Hey!-dijo Ron-Ahorrense los besos, eso háganlo en otro lado, por favor  
-Mira, Ronald.. Tu haces lo mismo con Hermione y nadie te dice nada-dijo Ginny  
-Gin-dijo Hermione-Que pasa?-dijo interesada por saber la noticia que tenía que decir su amiga  
-Es que me ofrecieron entrar al equipo de las Arpías de Holyphead  
-Eso es grandioso  
-Sí, lo es-dijo Ginny sonriendo  
-Y bueno?-dijo Ron-Aceptaste  
-Sí, obvio.. Soy la nueva cazadora de las Arpías de Holyphead  
-Eso es grandioso-dijo Ron abrazando a Ginny-Felicidades!  
-Gracias, Ron-sonrió Ginny  
-Felicidades, mi amor-dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny-Te lo mereces  
-Gracias Harry  
-Amiga, felicidades, es tu sueño, realízalo  
-Gracias, gracias-dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga..  
-Mi amor, que te parece si vamos a ver a Teddy? Andromeda me pidió que cuidar de él mientras ella iba a comprar unas cosas  
-Claro, vamos

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en la casa de Andrómeda, tocaron la puerta, y la señora Tonks abrió con el pequeño niño en brazos..  
-Hola Harry..  
-Hola señora Tonks.. Le presentó a Ginny Weasley mi novia  
-Mucho gusto  
-Es un placer conocerte, vaya.. Los Potter en verdad tienen una debilidad por las pelirrojas  
-Es que no se pueden resisitir a nuestros encantos-rió la pelirroja  
-No lo dudo, linda..-sonrió Andromeda-Miren les presentó a Teddy  
-Es tan lindo, puedo cargarlo?-dijo Ginny  
-Claro que sí, querida-dijo Andromeda con una sonrisa

La Señora Tonks puso al bebé en brazos de Ginny, el pequeño era una viva imagen de Lupin, era muy parecido a él, solo que con el don de metamorfago de Tonks.  
-Es tan lindo-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-Se parece mucho a ellos  
-Lo sé-dijo Andromeda-Bueno, tengo que irme, aquí esta el bolso, con todas las cosas que van a necesitar.. No se preocupen es un angelito, no les va a dar problema alguno

Andromeda se despidió de la pareja y de su nieto..  
-Bien, ahora.. Que te parece si vamos a Grimmauld Place? Quiero remodelarla..  
-Claro, vamos

Después de comprar varias cosas para remodelar la casa de Sirius, Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en ella. Ginny hizo aparecer una cuna y recostó a Teddy en ella, no paró de mirarlo..  
-Es tan tierno..  
-Lo es, me recuerda a ellos-dijo Harry-Te imaginas a nosotros en unos años con nuestro propio hijo?

Ginny comenzó a toser..  
-En serio quieres tener una familia con.. conmigo?-dijo Ginny sin poder creerlo  
-Por supuesto, me encantaría tener una linda pelirroja corriendo por toda la casa  
-O un pelinegro haciendo bromas-sonrió Ginny  
-Ya esta en las venas..  
-Es lógica tu respuesta-dijo Ginny

En eso Teddy comienza a llorar, era un pequeño de tan solo 1 mes de vida.. Su cabello se tornó color verde y lloraba a todo pulmón reclamando comida..  
-Ya nene, no llores.. Calma..-dijo Ginny cargando a Teddy  
-Por que llora?-preguntó Harry  
-Tal vez tiene hambre  
-O le dio una sorpresita a su madrina  
-Sorpresita? Harry, es tu ahijado, tú tienes que cambiarle el pañal  
-No, yo no sé de esas cosas..  
-Crees que por que soy mujer sé cambiar pañales?  
-Pues no, pero.. Yo que sé.. Yo nunca he estado con un bebé antes  
-Y tu crees que yo sí?-dijo Ginny-Recuerda que yo soy la más pequeña de mi familia  
-Cierto, buen punto..  
-Bueno, ya. Voy a resolver esto-dijo Ginny.

Ginny colocó al pequeño sobre la mesa, y lo revisó, vio que estaba limpio, entonces se dirigió a Harry..  
-Cárgalo un momento, iré a prepararle su biberón  
-Sabes como?  
-No, pero Andromeda nos dio una hoja con instrucciones.. Anda, cárgalo  
-Pero yo no sé cargarlo, que tal si se me cae..  
-Tranquilo-dijo Ginny y puso al niño en brazos de Harry-Lo ves? Fue sencillo

Ginny preparó el biberón al bebé y se lo dio, poco después, el pequeño dormía en su cunita, mientras Harry y Ginny preparaban la habitación donde dormiría Teddy cuando se quedará al cuidado de Harry, remodelaron la sala, y los cuartos..  
-Buenas Tardes amo Harry-dijo Kreacher  
-Kreacher, que gusto verte-sonrió Harry aunque en el pasado no se haya llevado bien con él  
-Lo mismo digo, amo..  
-Te presentó a Ginny, es mi novia  
-Oh la señorita Weasley, una traidora de la sangre..  
-Kreacher-dijo Harry-No te permito que le faltes al respeto a mi novia  
-Lo siento, me puede perdonar ama Weasley?  
-No te preocupes, Kreacher, y puedes decirme Ginny -sonrió la pelirroja  
-Como guste, ama Ginny.. Puedo prepararle algo de cenar a mis amos?  
-Prepara una ensalada-dijo Harry  
-Claro amo-dijo Kreacher y desapareció  
-Perdónalo..  
-No te preocupes-sonrió Ginny-Ven vamos a terminar de arreglar la casa  
-Claro.. Tu cree que le moleste a..  
-A Sirius? No, recuerda que el mismo quería quitar todo esto..  
-Sí, como olvidarlo..  
-Oye, respecto a lo de la plática que teníamos sobre bebés  
-Ajá..  
-Cuántos te gustaría tener?-preguntó Harry a Ginny  
-No lo sé, mamá tuvo 7 hijos.. Tal vez yo tenga igual.. No lo sé, Harry.. Es muy pronto no crees?  
-Si, solo fue pregunta..  
-Solo me imaginaba esto en mis sueños, ser la novia del mejor amigo de Ron, de Harry Potter, pero no creas que me fijé en ti por ser el niño que vivió si no por ser tú  
-Lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir

Después de cenar, Harry y Ginny estaban disfrutando su tiempo a solas cuando Teddy comenzó a llorar..  
-Ahora yo voy-dijo Harry

Harry se levantó y tomó a Teddy en brazos y lo arrulló..  
-Te voy a cambiar el pañal, campeón

Puso al bebé sobre la cama y le quitó el pañal e hizo una cara de asco..  
-Bien, veamos  
-Lávate las manos antes de..-dijo Ginny sonriendo  
-Lo siento-dijo Harry y se fue a lavar las manos-Deja que yo cambie el pañal  
-Quiero ver que lo hagas-sonrió Ginny

Harry cambió el pañal cientos de veces sin lograrlo..  
-Ya me dejas hacerlo?  
-Bien, tu ganas...

Ginny le cambió el pañal a Teddy..  
-Eres grandiosa..  
-Bueno es hora de llevar al pequeño con su abuela  
-Sí

Llevaron al pequeño con la señora Tonks  
-Gracias, les dio lata?  
-No para nada-dijeron Harry y Ginny  
-Este pequeño, es tan lindo, gracias por cuidarlo  
-No es nada, señora Tonks, gracias por la confianza  
-Eres el padrino de mi nieto, no tengo por que negarte el derecho de verlo y convivir con él.. Es lo que hubieras querido de Sirius no?  
-Así es-sonrió Harry-Fue muy poco tiempo lo que conviví con él, el fue el mejor padrino y yo quiero serlo para Teddy  
-No hay duda, querido

Harry y Ginny se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa..

* * *

**Hola, volví, bueno hoy subí tres capítulos, y gracias a las personas que la siguen, es un honor. **


End file.
